


The Mood Swings Have Only Just Begun

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Pregnancy, Protective Dean, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swings have started for Sam but maybe it's a good thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mood Swings Have Only Just Begun

"Dean! I asked for Sour Cream and Onion chips, not Barbecue!" Sam whined fron the kitchen of the bunker. Dean had had it up to here with his Omega's whining and complaining. Yeah, he was pregnant now, and yeah he had mood swings and cravings like a bitch but Jesus, you think it would let up eventually right? No.

"Alright Jesus I'll go back out if it'll stop your bitchin'" He rolled his eyes and snatched the bag of chips from his baby brother's hands harshly. He grabbed his brown leather coat and headed towards the front door. 

"Wait Dean..." Sam started, feeling that he had hurt his big brother, and really that wasn't the case. Dean was just tired of his moodiness to tell you the truth. 

Dean paused at the door, closing his eyes and focussing on not completly blowing up on his pregnant baby brother. 

"Yes?"

"I love you..." Sam said softly, slowly making his way over to him until his arms were wrapped around his hips. 

"Mhm... love you too Sammy," He smiled up at him. 

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch lately... I really am Dean it's jus-" Before he could get out the rest of his apologies Dean's lips were on his and all thoughts were lost in a sea of pure bliss and satisfaction. Soft skin up against soft skin, making each body buzz with pleasure and joy and forgiveness. Sam was enjoying himself to much to even notice that he was moaning everytime that his brother deepened the kiss.

"Shh," Dean whispered, stroking his brother's flushed cheeks. "I'm gonna get those chips, and you.."  He stroked his chin, making butterflies errupted in his brother's stomach. ".. be ready for me when I get back, got it?" Sam loved the way his voice sounded when he was turned on, and god only knows how he got turned on but Sam didn't fucking care, he was ready to be fucked by his brother honestly. 

"Got it," He breathed making Dean smirk at this and peck him on his lips one last time, before turning around and exiting the motel. Sam remained frozen in the doorway, smiling like an idiot to himself as he plotted what would happen when his brother returned to him. Maybe throw him onto the bed, pin his arms down, and just fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Yeah, Sam could live with that, honestly ever since he found out he was pregnant he had been craving the sex, and more than usual.

He quickly shook off his shirt and pants and climed into the bed, his cock already hard just thinking about the things his brother could do to him. He missed his Alpha and he missed Dean, and he knew that this would mend whatever had been ripped from them when Gadreel was in the picture.

But God did he miss him. He missed how he could talk to him, and his gentle nature, and the fact that no matter what issue Sam had, he was there to figure out the most rational solution. He needed him especially now, with him being pregnant and all. What was he gonna name it, hell, he didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy. With Gadreel being an experienced Alpha, maybe he could get some pointers before the baby actually came.

Sam's stomach lit up when he heard the door open once again, and Dean stepped in, with a smug look on his face. 

"Hey you," His voice was deep, lust dripping off his lips with each word. He set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and slowly made his way to the bed which was located just a couple feet from the counter.

"Hey," Sam breathed as his big brother's body made a dip in the bed with his weight. Their hands intertwined instantly, and Sam was pulled into his big brother's lap, where he moaned silently as Dean began to nip at his sensitive ear. 

"You know you're my baby boy, right?" He smirked and nipped at his ear again, loving the way his body shivered everytime his warm tongue touched his skin. "And that I would do anything for you, and that little bundle of joy living inside of you," This made Sam smile, big and bright and he couldn't help but turn around slightly and press his lips against his brother's.

"Yeah... I know," he smiled again and quickly pecked their lips together for a second time.

"But if it's a boy, we're naming it Dean Jr., end of story," Sam sighed and rolled his eyes playfully at that comment.

"Dean, I promise you we're not naming it that," He laughed and grabbed his brother's face, and before Dean could retort with some kind of sarcastic comeback Sam's lips were on his for the third time in the last 5 minutes. "Dean, I really need you to shut the fuck up and fuck me senseless," His brother smirked at this and before Sam knew it, he was on his back getting harsh hickey's sucked into his skin.

"Y' want me to fuck you baby boy? Is that what you want?" He growled into his skin, making Sam moan long and needy because holy fuck he needed this, he needed this so badly. 

"Mmm, yes Daddy give it to me," Sam huffed through labored breaths as his brother traveled lower and lower down his body. The anticipation was killing Sam, he needed to be fucked and he needed it now and Dean's little games weren't funny anymore, so Sam resorted to the only thing he knew how to do that was sure to get him what he wanted. "Please? I need it so badly, and you're the only one who can give to me so please Dean, please fuck me." He conjured up his best puppy dog eyes, and smiled slightly. 

"Baby, you know I want to fuck you senseless, hell I wanna fuck you until you can't walk straight, but you're pregnant... and we have to watch ourselves." His voice dipped low at that last part. He could see the disappointment welling up in his baby brother's eyes. 

"But... I'm only a few week-" 

"It doesn't matter baby boy... I could hurt you and I could hurt that baby... and god if that happened I would put a bullet in my head in a heartbeat-" 

"Shhh," Sam shushed him softly, he could see the guilt building inside his brother and that never meant anything good. "Ok... you don't have to fuck me De." He smiled and kissed him soft and gently, stroking his cheek ever so slightly. Dean sighed heavily, smiling when Sam pulled away.

"Lay back..." 

"Why?" Sam half laughed and intertwined his hand with his brother's once again. 

"Well if I can't fuck you I'm at least gonna make you cum your brains out," Dean smirks and wraps his hand around Sam's cock. "Over and over again," He laughs evily as Sam whimpers with pleasure. 

                                      

**Author's Note:**

> please please comment guys I really love it when you do and I love to read all your comments.


End file.
